Paradise
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Sasuke n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il n'aimait pas faire la fête, ni trainer avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant le voilà condamné à jouer à ce jeu stupide , sept minutes au paradis, enfermé dans un placard avec...elle. Avec Tenten.


**Titre : Paradise**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiwa & Tenten ( Allez ! Un SasuTen de plus !)**

 **Disclaimer** **: J'emprunte tout à ce bon vieux Kikimomoto xD**

 **Résumé : Sasuke n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il n'aimait pas faire la fête, ni trainer avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant le voilà condamné à jouer à ce jeu stupide , sept minutes au paradis, enfermé dans un placard avec...elle. Avec Tenten.**

 **Notes : Wow, ça fait vraiment looooongtemps que je travail là-dessus. Je suis super contente d'avoir enfin (purée enfin!) pu le terminer ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu "sept minutes au paradis", il s'agit d'un jeu où deux personnes se retrouvent enfermé dans un placard pour se faire des petits mamours, ou autre chose x) on peut faire tout et n'importe quoi en sept minute, et c'est ce que vont expérimenter Sasuke et Tenten :p Purée, j'aime tellement les torturer. Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant qu'à moi . Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Playlist**

 **Lemaitre- Closer ( feat Jennie A)**

 **Bored - Billie Eilish**

 **Adam Jensen - Marijuana Breath**

 **Illenium & Kerli - Sound Of Walking Away**

 **Jaymes Young - Stoned on you**

* * *

Le temps s'était arrêté.

.

.

.

« Sérieusement, t'exagères. » lâcha d'un ton nonchalant Naruto Uzumaki tout en faisant tourner un briquet imprimé léopard entre ses doigts « Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? » poursuit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur pote.

Son meilleur ami ou Sasuke Uchiwa ou le mec qui fulminait en ce moment même intérieurement, était emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir et fixait d'un air bougon droit devant lui sans même accorder un regard à Naruto.

« Je suis sûre qu'on va s'éclater. » assura d'un ton particulièrement enthousiaste l'Uzumaki tout en roulant des épaules.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas faire la fête, il n'aimait pas vraiment rencontrer de nouvelle personne. C'était vraiment pas son truc. Naruto savait très bien qu'il préférait rester dans sa zone de confort, mais celui-ci avait tellement insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne chez un nouveau pote qu'il s'était fait à la fac que Sasuke n'avait pas pu dire non. L'Uzumaki pouvait parfois se montrer très persuasif ( agaçant, bruyant, insupportable). Sasuke n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter pour avoir enfin la paix. À contre cœur, évidement.

Donc voilà, c'est comme ça, qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à grelotter sous la neige, devant la porte d'un total inconnu. Quelques flocons lui tombaient dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Il se mit à grelotter et remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez. Son attitude sembla faire rire Naruto qui susurra un « Chochotte » à peine audible tout en appuyant sur la sonnette. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre brusquement.C'était un jeune homme à la coupe au bol et au style vestimentaire particulier qui leur fit face.

« Hey Naruto t'es enfin là ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Ouep, dis-moi Lee, ça te dérange pas si j'ai ramené un pote ? » demanda Naruto en esquissant un sourire en coin tout en pointant du pouce Sasuke.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils lorsque Lee s'avança soudainement vers lui avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Absolument pas, comme je le dis très souvent, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire de nouvelle rencontre ! » approuva Lee en tendant la main à Sasuke « Rock Lee ! Enchanté ! ».

« Sasuke Uchiwa. » grogna ce dernier sans enlever les mains des poches de son manteau.

« Excuse-le, il a peur des gens ! » plaisanta Naruto en entourant les épaules de Sasuke avec son bras.

Si cette remarque fit rire Lee, elle ne plut aucunement à Sasuke qui s'éloigna brusquement de Naruto.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas peur des gens. » pesta sèchement Sasuke avant de lancer d'un ton presque autoritaire à Lee :« On peut entrer, on se les gèle. »

Le sourire de Lee s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard polaire de Sasuke.

« Oh oui bien sûr. » dit-il en se plaçant sur le coté pour les laisser entrer.

« Pas trop tôt. » grommela Sasuke en entrant dans la maison sans même essuyer ses chaussures sur le palier.

« Vous êtes vraiment amis ? » demanda Lee qui avait du mal à imaginer que Naruto puisse s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé.

L'Uzumaki enleva sa veste en cuir et se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé pour faire tomber les flocons.

« T'inquiète, » le rassura Naruto tout en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule « on dirait un ours mal léché à première vue mais quand on apprend _vraiment_ à le connaître, il est cool. »

.

.

.

Bon certes, Sasuke n'aimait pas les fêtes, mais il devait bien admettre que pour l'instant celle-ci n'est pas des plus déplaisante. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine à tout casser. La musique n'était pas très forte non plus, c'était un fond sonore assez agréable. La bouffe était mangeable et personne ne venait lui parler. Oui, Sasuke devait bien l'admettre, que finalement ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

«Tu veux une bière ? » lui proposa Naruto en lui tendant une cannette que Sasuke accepta volontiers.

Il avait à peine ouvert sa canette et but une gorgée que Naruto s'était déjà faufilé parmi un groupe de fille qui se mirent à glousser bruyamment.

Contrairement à lui, Naruto appréciait le fait d'être adulé par la gente féminine et masculine. Il aimait qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi.

Tout en buvant sa bière, Sasuke se posa dans un coin, en s'adossant à un mur et observa d'un air blasé la petit fête de Lee.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu peux bouger deux minutes s'il te plait ? » lui demanda une jeune femme au long cheveux bruns.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils en la voyant s'approcher un peu trop prêt de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore celle là ? Lui sauter dessus ?

« T'es sourd ? »

« Hein ? » fit-il étonné par le ton particulièrement agacé de la jeune femme.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas trop l'habitude qu'une fille lui parle comme ça. La plupart du temps, elles minaudaient comme des petites chattes tout autour de lui, pour le mettre dans leur lit.

« Je voudrais récupérer mon portable. » explicita t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la prise devant laquelle se tenait Sasuke.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas en avant. La jeune femme se pencha et débrancha donc son portable. En se relevant, elle fit basculer sur l'une de ses épaules la totalité de ses long cheveux. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, enfin juste pour la forme, et _ordinaire_ fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était une brune parmi tant d'autre, qui portait un crop top à manche longue bleu foncé et un jean déchiré avec des baskets. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux couleurs caramels encerclés de noir, il devait quand même admettre qu'elle était quand même un peu mignonne, mais juste un peu.

La jeune femme, rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, et pressa ses lèvres rouges l'une contre l'autre avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

« Désolée, j'ai encore été trop brusque, on n'arrête pas de me le reprocher. » se justifia t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ceux-ci dévalèrent sur son épaule gauche et vinrent toucher le creux de ses reins.

« Je m'appelle Tenten Inoue. » se présenta la jeune femme en souriant.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière et en détournant le regard comme si elle l'ennuyait déjà terriblement.

Tenten plissa légèrement les yeux tout en l'observant de la tête au pied. Sasuke n'appréciait pas le moins du monde ce scanner visuel. Il n'était pas un objet, merde !

« T'es un nouvel ami de Lee ? » demanda Tenten en le sondant d'un regard interrogateur « Je ne t'ai jamais vue trainer avec lui. »

Sasuke fit tourner le peu de liquide qu'il lui restait dans sa canette en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec sa main.

« En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vue tout court. » précisa t-elle alors qu'il eut terminé en une seule gorgée sa bière.

Il posa un peu bruyamment sa canette, maintenant vide, sur un meuble et lança un regard froid à Tenten. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine et le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ne suis pas _pote_ avec Lee, » grinça t-il d'un air presque dégoutté, « Naruto m'a forcé à venir ici. »

Le regard de Tenten s'illumina soudainement et Sasuke remarqua, sans vraiment le vouloir, qu'elle avait des reflets dorées dans les yeux. C'est comme si, des petites étoiles s'étaient mises à briller dans le noisette de ses iris. Certes, elle semblait ordinaire mais il devait bien l'avouer, elle avait vraiment des yeux particuliers.

« C'est pour ça que tu tires une tête de dix pieds de long. » conclu t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Sasuke, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une remarque de ce genre ( et surtout venant de la part d'une fille ) lança d'un ton presque vexé : « Quoi ? ».

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais Lee arrive soudainement derrière elle et lui encercla la taille avec ses bras musclés pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Fais pas attention à lui, Tenten, » dit le jeune homme à la coupe au bol ( que Sasuke décida soudainement de détester ) « Naruto a dit que malgré son apparence d'ours mal léché, il peut devenir cool avec le temps. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand, tel un poisson, et dévisagea offusqué Lee qui se mit à faire des chatouilles à Tenten.

« Excuse moi ? » vociféra Sasuke. « Tu m'as traité de quoi ? »

« De ce que tu es. » fit le plus naturellement du monde Lee sans s'arrêter de chatouiller Tenten qui riait aux éclats.

Et là, c'est un peu comme s'il n'existait plus, parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas le moins du monde attention à lui.

« Arrête ! » s'esclaffa Tenten alors que Lee passaient ses mains sous ses aisselles pour augmenter l'effet de ses chatouilles.

Sasuke esquissa une grimace fasse à leur attitude puéril et serra les dents. Non seulement ils se foutaient de lui mais en plus ils l'ignoraient.

Cette soirée c'était vraiment de la merde.

.

.

.

« On joue à un jeu ? » proposa Naruto tout en brandissant une bouteille de vodka. « Sept minutes au paradis ?! »

Sasuke qui était assis sur l'un des canapés et qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Lee et Tenten se soient foutu de lui, leva, pour la énième fois de la nuit, les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que Naruto propose toujours ce jeu débile à chacune des fêtes auxquelles ils assistaient ?

Sérieusement, ça commençait à devenir redondant. Il radotait le petit Uzumaki.

Cependant, Sasuke sembla le seul à ne pas être enchanté par cette idée, car toute les autres personnes présentes dans le salon approuvèrent gaiement. Naruto but, non, finit la bouteille de vodka et invita tout le monde à former un cercle. Sasuke ne bougea de son perchoir, évidement, et Naruto lui lança un regard en coin avant de dire à tout le monde « En fait, je pense qu'on devrait pimenter un peu tout ça, on oublie la bouteille. »

Il proposa alors à tout le monde d'écrire son prénom sur un petit bout de papier, pour qu'on puisse tirer au hasard. Ce que tout le monde fit sans rechigner. Naruto ramassa tous les morceaux dans un saladier qui avait contenu des chips au paprika et s'empressa de tirer un prénom au hasard.

« Suigetsu ! »puis un deuxième « avec, wow, t'en as de la chance mec, Lee ! »

Lee se mit à rougir, et Suigetsu à bougonner. Cette situation ne parut pas tellement enchanté Suigetsu qui se fit entraîner malgré lui dans un placard avec Lee.

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt de ce jeu. Pourquoi forcer deux personnes à s'enfermer dans un placard pour faire des trucs ?

Une jeune femme vient s'asseoir prêt de lui tout en lui lançant un regard langoureux. « J'espère qu'on pourra être tiré au sort en même temps. » susurra t-elle en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

Agacé par son comportement, Sasuke eut à peine le temps de se lever que Naruto hurla que le temps imparti était terminé. Lee et Suigetsu en sortirent d'un air maussade. L'Uzumaki ne prit pas compte de leur air renfrogné, il s'empressa de tirer de nouveau deux noms au hasard.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria t-il avant de lui lancer un sourire que l'Uchiwa trouve un peu trop malicieux à son goût.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas mis mon nom. » rouspéta celui-ci .

« On s'en fout, c'est la règle, t'es tiré au sort donc tu joues, » le coupa Naruto en agitant de nouveau sa main dans le saladier avec un sourire en coin et lorsqu'il eu finit de choisir un autre morceau de papier, Naruto rajouta le ton presque moqueur « Tenten, mon cœur, je sens que tu vas les trouver longues ces sept minutes.» en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les désignés se regardèrent sans paraître réellement enchantés et dirent en cœur « Pas question ! »

« Qui a dit que vous avez le choix ? Qu'on les foute dans le placard ! » ordonna Naruto à la foule.

On les tira par les manches, on les força à entrer dans le placard à manteaux de Lee sans vraiment leur laissé le choix.

Et c'est comme ça que Sasuke se retrouva dans un placard minuscule en compagnie de Tenten qui semblait aussi peu enchanté par l'idée que lui. Décidément, la soirée de Lee ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est un cauchemar. Devoir être enfermé dans un placard, avec elle pendant sept minutes, était vraiment l'une des choses auxquelles il ne s'y était pas attendu en acceptant de sortir avec Naruto. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable, il était minuit pile.

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que je fasse quoique se soit avec toi. » cracha vénéneusement Sasuke en fixant la porte du placard qui les retenait enfermé.

« J'en avais pas l'intention. » grogna Tenten.

Il leur restait pas moins de six minutes et trente secondes avant de pouvoir sortir de ce placard, ne plus jamais se voir et faire comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré de toute leur vie.

Ce placard était assez petit, mais s'ils le souhaitaient , ils pouvaient tous les deux s'asseoir par terre. Enfin en ayant les jambes repliés contre leur poitrine, mais c'était faisable. En plus, il y a de la lumière, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Lee l'avait doté d'une ampoule. Bon elle grésillait un peu par moment et menaçait de s'éteindre, mais elle éclairait quand même pas mal la minuscule pièce.

« Au cas où ça collerait plutôt bien entre vous ! » leur lança Naruto de l'autre coté de la porte.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et se mirent à rougir brusquement en voyant que l'Uzumaki avait fait passer sous la porte un préservatif.

« Bordel, arrête de déconner Naruto, y'a pas moyen que ça arrive ! » cria Sasuke furieux et en tentant vainement d'ouvrir la porte. « J'y crois pas... » murmura l'Uchiwa « ...il nous a enfermés. »

« Quoi !? » s'égosilla Tenten « Tu rigoles j'espère ?! »

« Puisque je te le dis ! »

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, j'aurai dû passer une super soirée en compagnie de mes amis et en profiter ! » grinça Tenten « Pas rester dans ce putain de placard avec toi. »

Le fait qu'elle le considère avec autant de d'animosité n'enchanta pas vraiment Sasuke.

« Tu sais, tu devrais te sentir chanceuse, plein de fille voudraient être à ta place. »

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude il avait horreur quand toute ses filles se pavanaient à ses pieds.

Tenten plissa les yeux et demanda « Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? »

Il ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux d'un air hébété. Avait-il vraiment besoin de se justifier ?

« Parce que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Elle le dévisagea d'un air totalement incrédule.

« Et donc ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir chanceuse. »

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Pourquoi devrait-il se donner la peine de se justifier? Il était Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est tout. C'est ce qui suffisait aux filles pour se languir devant lui. Enfin, sauf que Tenten se semblait pas vraiment être une fille comme les autres...

.

.

.

Ils attendirent silencieusement que le temps impartis soit écoulé en regardant droit devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, Tenten se mit à regarder l'heure sur son portable et soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était fini. Sauf que personne ne vint leur ouvrir la porte. Bien au contraire, de la musique retentit bruyamment ainsi que des bruits de gens qui sautaient, dansaient et buvaient.

« Bordel j'y crois pas... » maugréa Tenten en faisant tourner la poignée de la porte « ...ils sont entrain de faire la fête, ils nous ont oublié.»

Sasuke serra les poings, et prit son téléphone pour appeler Naruto et lui ordonnait de les ouvrir immédiatement, mais évidement, personne ne répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Ni lorsque Tenten tambourina fortement contre la porte.

« C'est une blague ?! » s'écria Sasuke en la poussant un peu pour essayer d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. « Ils sont sérieux là ? »

Tenten soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser glisser le long du placard pour s'asseoir par terre. Sasuke quand à lui secoua fortement la poignée pour tenter d'ouvrir la portir.

« C'est bon, ils finiront par se rappeler qu'ils nous ont enfermé là-dedans. » clama Tenten en commençant à jouer à CandyCrush.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et dévisagea d'un air ahuris la jeune femme dégommer des bonbons sur son téléphone.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ils nous ont enfermé et toi tu...tu joues à une connerie ! »

« Relaxe, on va pas crever de si tôt, les gens finiront bien par partir et récuper leurs manteaux. » fit Tenten en faisant glisser son pouce sur l'écran de son portable « Ce placard ne restera pas indéfiniment fermé. »

Sasuke serra les poings face à la nonchalance de Tenten. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer ! Cependant, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ce placard allait bien finir par s'ouvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il finit donc par s'asseoir lui aussi, en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en maudissant de toute ses forces Naruto dans sa tête.

«Tu as vraiment peur des gens ? » demanda au bout d'un moment Tenten.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça que je suis. »

« Cela ne va pas t'aider à t'ouvrir aux autres si tu continues sur cette voix. »

Sasuke soupira « Le truc c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre des autres ou de comment les autres me voient. »

« Wow, au moins c'est clair. » fit Tenten qui délaissa une bonne fois pour toute son jeu pour regarder Sasuke qui fixait droit devant lui la porte.

« C'est la pire soirée de ma vie. » murmura t-il désespéré.

« On est moins d'accord la-dessus. » approuva Tenten en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté et en s'humectant les lèvres avant de rajouter « Naruto est crétin. »

« Un pure crétin. » rajouta Sasuke amèrement en remontant les manches de son tee-shirt manche longue.

« Tu vois finalement, on peut au moins être d'accord sur une chose. » fit Tenten.

La remarque de la jeune femme, fit légèrement sourire Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord à propos de ça.

« Tu te fiches de moi. » s'écria t-elle soudainement en se penchant vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Tenten désigna du bout du doigt le tatouage qu'il avait au creux du poignet. Un loup hurlant à la lune.

« J'ai le même. » dit-elle en remontant la manche droite de son haut.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était exactement le même tatouage. Au même poignet. Le droit. C'était tellement dingue que Sasuke avait l'impression que...que le temps s'était arrêté.

« C'est un peu bizarre quand même. » fit Tenten en tirant sur la manche de son crop top pour cacher son tatouage.

« Ouais, hum, totalement. » fit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi un loup ? » demanda Tenten légèrement curieuse.

Puisque Sasuke resta silencieux et semblait pas vouloir lui expliquer le choix de son tatouage, Tenten entreprit de lui raconter son histoire :

« J'ai toujours trouvé les loups fascinants, quand j'étais plus jeune j'allais faire du sky avec l'école. Je me suis perdue une fois et je suis tombée nez à nez avec un loup. Il m'a dévisagé pendant de longue seconde avant de disparaître. Ça a été l'experience la plus dingue de ma vie ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard en coin, nullement impressionné par l'aventure de l'Inoue.

« Sérieusement ? Il t'en arrive pas grand chose dans la vie. » se moqua t-il.

« C'est ça moque toi de moi ? » grinça Tenten en le fusillant du regard « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé de vraiment dingue alors ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il s'humecta les lèvre et haussa les épaules « J'en sais trop rien, être ici, avec toi sans doute. »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il constata qu'elle l'observait les yeux ronds. Elle avait ramené la totalité de ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, et Sasuke constata que certaines mèches formaient des boucles. Il détourna vivement le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être fasciné par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

« Moi qui pensait avoir une vie banale et ennuyante, j'vois que j'suis pas la seule, » finit par dire Tenten tout en posant son menton sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont elle le regardait, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Sasuke regarda de nouveau son tatouage et le toucha du bout des doigts. Il était parfait. Le noir de l'encre de Chine ressortait à merveille sur sa peau blanche. Le loup semblait hurler à la mort.

« Les loups me terrifient. » avoua finalement Sasuke alors que Tenten écarquillait ses yeux de nouveau.

Elle l'observa un moment tout en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieur. Elle avait les lèvres toute sèches.

« Pourquoi tu t'es tatoué quelque chose qui te fout la trouille ? » demanda t-elle plus pour oublier qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir soif et non par réel intérêt. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux le loup qui parfois, lorsqu'il regardait bien, semblait presque bouger. « Je ne sais pas. »

Tenten n'insista pas. Elle posa finalement sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de boire un grand verre d'eau glacée, ou une citronnade bien acidulé.

« J'ai peur du noir . » finit-elle par avouer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait arrêter de parler pour ne pas s'assoiffer d'avantage ou contraire oublier la soif qui la tenaillait en discutant avec Sasuke.

Sasuke se mit à fixer l'ampoule pendu au plafond. « ça serait dommage qu'elle grille », dit-il en désignant la seule source de lumière avec son index.

Tenten se mit elle aussi à regard l'ampoule, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, arrachant par la même occasion les petits bouts de peau séchés. Elle allait encore saigner si elle faisait ça à tout bout de champ, mais elle s'en contre fichait totalement. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Du coup, tu fais quoi dans la vie? »

Sasuke tourna vivement la tête vers elle. « Quoi ? » reprit-elle « Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.»

« Je fais des études pour devenir océanographe . » la coupa Sasuke.

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres, formant un « o » parfait et se met à scruter Sasuke soudainement très intéressée.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais ? » demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il entendait clairement la musique à travers la fine porte du placard. Des hurlements se faisaiennt entendre. Des bruits de verre qui se cassaient et des fous rires aussi.

« Franchement j'en ai rien à foutre, mais puisqu'on est coincé là, pour tuer le temps ouais pourquoi pas » dit-il tout en gardant les yeux fermés « qu'est-ce que tu fais Tenten ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se prit le poing de celle-ci sur l'épaule « Putain mais ça fait mal ! » hurla celui-ci de douleur.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta princesse, je t'ai à peine touché. »

« Tu parles, je suis sûr que je vais avoir un bleu ! » se plaignit l'Uchiwa tout en massant son biceps endolorie « T'es vraiment qu'une grosse malade ! »

Tenten se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine d'un air profondément renfrognée. Sasuke l'observa totalement hébété. C'est lui qui était censé être furieux, il venait de se prendre un coup.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'excuser ? » finit-il par demander tout en continuant de masser son bicep endoloris.

Tenten tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait les joues toute rouge et les yeux qui flamboyaient. Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, elle semblait furieuse. « Tu sais quoi Uchiwa, t'es vraiment qu'un petit ingrat, snob et macho qui se croit supérieur à tous le monde ! Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose Sasuke Uchiwa, tu n'es pas extraordinaire ! Tu te crois irrésistible, mais t'es juste un brun aux yeux foncé pâle comme un lavabo! Ton air mystérieux te donne l'air constipé tout le temps et tu t'habilles comme un gros coincé de la vie ! »

Elle s'arrêta uniquement parce qu'elle avait débité tout ce flot de parole sans même reprendre une inspiration et qu'elle était maintenant à bout de souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. On ne l'avait jamais autant mis hors d'elle que ce petit scélérat.

« Ok, j'ai compris, je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça, » ronchonna Sasuke qui comprenait enfin pourquoi elle lui avait foutu un poing. M'enfin c'était pas une raison pour le frapper tout de même...

« Quoi ? » dit-il lorsqu'il constata qu'elle continuait de le regarder d'un air furax.

« Tu ne t'excuses pas ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ?

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir, ou se parler de nouveau. » grinça Sasuke. « Ca n'a aucune importance que je m'excuse ou pas. »

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Elle n'en fit rien. Il avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à s'entendre, pourquoi auraient-ils envie de garder contacte ? Qu'il s'excuse ou pas, au final, ça n'avait aucune importance, non ?

.

.

.

« J'ai super soif. » soupira t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Comme ce n'était en aucun cas son problème, Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, il sortit son portable de sa poche et entreprit de jouer au Sudoku. Tenten quand à elle, entreprit de se relever un peu et commença à fouiller dans les manteaux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui demanda Sasuke incrédule.

Sans même le regarder, Tenten enfonça ses mains dans divers poches, « Je meurs de soif, » elle recueillit un chewing gum à la menthe qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol, une capote, un élastique, elle grimaça et poussa un petit cri de dégoût en tombant sur un mouchoir en tissu sale et finit par hurler de joie.

« Bingo ! » s'écrit-elle en trouvant une petite flasque en argent.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas boire la dedans ! » lui fit remarquer Sasuke d'un air dégoutté.

« Je vais me gêner. » dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tenten ouvrit les yeux à la limite du possible en buvant la première gorgée. « Putain de merde. » s'écrit-elle « c'est une blague ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et bien qu'il aimerait ne pas être préoccupé par les petites affaires de Tenten, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qui met du sirop à la grenadine dans une flasque ? » hurla t-elle presque scandalisé. Elle s'attendait à du whisky ou de la vodka, un truc bien fort qui l'aiderait à faire passer cet interminable moment avec l'Uchiwa. Elle ramèna la flasque à ces lèvres, sirop de grenadine ou pas, ça l'aidait à faire passer la soif et c'était donc mieux que rien.

Sasuke se releva lui aussi, sans la quitter des yeux. « Passe la moi. »

Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils et serra contre elle la toute petite bouteille « J'aime pas partager. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? J'ai soif moi aussi. »

Elle le considéra un moment tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et finit par la lui tendre. « Je suis vraiment trop gentille. »

Sasuke grimaça « Beurk, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. »

« C'est du sirop à la grenadine, » le rappella Tenten « c'est pas du champagne. »

« Je n'aime pas non plus le champagne. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa aime mettre dans sa bouche ? » ironisa Tenten.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et la regarda d'un drôle d'air, analysant ce qu'elle venait tout juste de lui dire. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » demanda t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en appuyant son dos contre la porte. Elle ne savait plus dans quel position se mettre. La prochaine fois qu'elle mettait la main sur Naruto, elle l'enfermerait à double tour avec...

« De l'eau. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « C'est tout ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal, non ? »

« Non, enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, » elle déplia ses bras et entreprit de se faire un chignon en entortillant ses longs cheveux bruns « c'est pas très original. »

Sasuke se passa les doigts sur les temps et fit des petits mouvement circulaires « Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème » surenchèrit Tenten tout en le dévisageant se masser les temps.

« On est d'accord, alors ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. » répéta t-elle alors qu'il la foudroyait du regard.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, je n'ai rien dit ? »

« Moi non plus. »

« Ton regard a assez parlé pour toi. » bougonna t-elle.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. « Tu vas me rendre dingue. »

Tenten marmonna quelque chose comprehensible et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle sentait le pain d'épice. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle en avait mangé, ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un parfum. Les manches longues de son crop top s'étaient un peu remontées, et Sasuke aperçut de nouveau le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le poignet. Le même que lui. Il détourna le regard un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Où est-ce que t'es allé faire ton tatouage ? » finit-il par demander en fixant le bout de ses chaussure.

Tenten qui s'était mise à jouer avec un élastique, en l'entortillant entre plusieurs de ses doigts, cessa son activité pour lui répondre du bout des lèvres « c'est pas tes oignons. »

« Wow, je vois qu'on est de bonne humeur. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et Sasuke se rendit compte que si les yeux de Tenten aurait pu tuer, il serait mort fusiller plusieurs fois dans la soirée. C'est assez rare qu'on le regarde de cette manière. Il avait l'habitude des regards craintifs, amusées, ou aguicheurs, mais jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé le regarder avec autant de hargne. Aux yeux de Tenten, il n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa, fils d'un très riche entrepreneur et tombeur de ses dames, il n'était qu'un être humain parmi tant d'autres.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ? » dit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. » répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et constate qu'elle avait vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de le faire. C'est vrai quoi, s'il devait compter à partir de maintenant...

« Tu es vraiment une petite ordure, » cingla t-elle en reprenant son activité « mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je l'ai fait faire par Deidara. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoique se soit. Deidara, était le tatoueur le plus en vogue du moment. Un peu tarée, sur les bords, il était pourtant le plus doué de sa génération.

« Quand est-ce que tu la fais ? »

« Ok, alors tout à l'heure tu répondais à peine à mes questions et maintenant j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'attendre qu'elle réponde, tout en fixant ses lèvres. Tenten détourna la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de la regarder comme ça tout à coup ?

« Je ne sais plus, » dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres, « y'a peut-être un an, un an et demi. »

« Pourquoi le poignet droit ? »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être préoccupé par son soudain intérêt envers sa petite personne ou le ton absolument monotone dans lequel il lui posait ses questions, comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaire information.

« J'en avais juste envie, je me disais que ça ferait jolie à cet endroit. » expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules « Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison particulière. »

« Passe moi la flasque. »

Tenten tendit le bras vers la petite bouteille et la donna à Sasuke qui grimaça de nouveau lorsqu'il y but une gorgée.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat ? » lui demanda Tenten en appuyant sa tête sur la porte.

Sasuke, referma la petite flasque et fixa Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est juste une question, auquel tu peux répondre par oui ou par non, pas besoin d'être explicite. » poursuit elle en voyant qu'il semblait agacé.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Bien sur que si, tu dis ça juste pour m'énerver. »

« Non. » dit d'une voix posé Sasuke, « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. »

Tenten se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il avait le don de l'agacer celui là, c'était vraiment pas croyable.

« Premièrement, je ne dirais pas que je n'aime pas le chocolat, parce que j'en mange, régulièrement même, cependant on ne peut pas dire que j'aime ça, parce que ça n'a selon moi aucun goût particulier. »

« Donc en gros t'aime pas ça, mais tu manges quand même . » résuma Tenten avec ces propres mots.

« C'est exact. » approuva t-il en posant la flasque prêt de sa cuisse.

« Pourquoi le poignet droit ? »

Il la regarda l'observer les yeux fatiguées. Elle semblait épuisée, ses genoux étaient repliées contre sa poitrine, et elle n'arrêtait pas de mordiller cette pauvre lèvre. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était bien la troisième fois qu'elle le faisait depuis qu'il avait commencé à compter.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Elle ne sembla pas frustrée ni irrité par sa réponse. À vrai dire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Tenten s'était déjà habitué et en à peine une demie-heure au caractère de Sasuke.

« Donc ça a une signification pour toi. » dit-elle tout en tendant la main vers une veste pour la décrocher de son cintre. Elle plaça la veste ( dieu seul sait à qui elle appartenait ) entre la porte et son épaule, de sorte à ce que sa position soit un peu plus confortable.

« C'est pas important. » fit Sasuke qui hésita à faire comme elle.

« Si tu le dis. » marmonna t-elle en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en poussant un hurlement. « Tu m'as pincé ! »

Sasuke avait agit sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dorme, il n'était pas question qu'il soit le seul à encaisser éveiller leur emprisonnement.

« T'es qu'un gros malade ! »

« Dit celle qui m'a foutu un poing. »

« Tu me parlais comme si je ne valais pas plus qu'une merde ! » lui reprocha Tenten, « je ne t'ai rien fait là qui doit justifier ton geste, non ? »

« A vrai dire, tout en toi, justifie mon geste. »

« QUOI ? »

Elle avait les yeux exorbité, les dents serrées l'une contre l'autre et les mains qui commençaient à former des poings. C'est bon, elle ne risquait pas de se rendormir maintenant.

« Tu es insupportable Sasuke Uchiwa ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point, là, maintenant j'ai envie d'aller chercher Naruto pour lui dire à quel point il vient de ruiner ma soirée ! »

« Arrête c'est pas si horrible que ça... »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu n'arrêtais pas dire tout à l'heure à quel point ça te faisais chier, d'ailleurs, tu ne fais aucun effort pour que cela se passe bien, si je te connaissais un peu plus, j'aurai presque pu dire que ça te fait plaisir de me voir enrager ! »

Sasuke n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il avait le regard fixé sur les lèvres de Tenten, et plus précisément, la lèvre inférieure, qui lui semblait toute meurtrie.

« Tu es... » et alors qu'elle allait débiter un nouveau flot d'insulte et de parole que Sasuke considéra inutiles, il posa ses lèvres les siennes et recula soudainement en réalisant ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Ils se dévisagèrent aussi étonné l'un que l'autre, avant que Tenten ne recule au fond du placard.

« Tu..tu m'as embrassé. »

Un peu vexé qu'elle semble le prendre avec autant de dégoût, Sasuke se contenta d'arquer l'un de ses sourcils.

« Bonne déduction, sherlok. »

Tenten prit la veste qu'il lui servait de coussin depuis tout à l'heure et le balança à la figure de Sasuke qui se mit à grogner d'indignation.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ? » l'accusa t-il d'une voix grave.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Tenten « C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je te signale que tu m'as embrassé ! Pou-pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? »

Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste été complètement hypnotisé par sa lèvre inférieure, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un scandale. Il ne recommencera plus. Promis.

« Tu me parlais trop. »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as embrassé pour que je me taise ! »

« Et si seulement ça avait marché. » soupira t-il.

« De toute façon ce n'était pas très extraordinaire. » déclara Tenten d'un ton presque hautain.

« Pardon ? » fit Sasuke vexé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ça. Personne ne s'était jamais plein de la manière dont il embrassait. D'ailleurs il embrassait même très très bien.

« Ben oui, on ne te l'a jamais dit que t'embrassais très mal? »

« Tu ne peux pas me juger sur ça, je ne t'ai pas vraiment embrasser, » fit Sasuke en plongeant son regard dans le sien « ça ne comptait pas. »

« N'importe quoi. » fit Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel. « Assume que t'es un nullos, c'est tout. »

« Je ne suis pas... » Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration « Ok, approche. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Tenten en fronçant les sourcils alors que Sasuke approchait son visage vers le sien.

Elle recula brusquement « Oh non non non, il n'en est pas question, je ne tiens pas à retenter cette expérience merdique !»

Putain. Cette fille le mettait vraiment à cran. Elle avait vraiment l'art et la manière de le vexer au plus profond de son ego.

« Très bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Au contraire, je pense que je sais exactement de quoi je me sauve. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras contre son torse.

De nouveau, ils se turent, laissant le silence occupait l'espace.

.

.

.

C'est un gargouillement sonore qui tira Sasuke et Tenten de leur mutisme totale. Ils avaient arrêté de s'adresser la parole pendant au moins une demie-heure. L'un était vexé, l'autre totalement renfrogné.

« T'as faim ? » demanda bêtement Tenten toujours installé à l'opposé de Sasuke dans le fond du placard.

Un second bruit d'estomac se fit retentir, et celle-ci éclata de rire alors que l'Uchiwa rougissait presque de gêne.

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. » elle lui lança un chewing à la menthe que l'Uchiwa regarda d'un œil peu convaincu. Il n'aimait pas les chewing-gum mais le mâchouilla quand même juste pour calmer les ardeurs de son ventre. Les petits apéritifs qu'il avait mangé avant d'être enfermé avec elle n'avait pas suffit à le combler.

« Un merci ne serait pas du luxe. » déclara Tenten alors que Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer un regard sombre.

Elle soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour défaire son chignon. Elle n'avait plus vraiment sommeil, elle s'ennuyait. Alors, elle sépara ses cheveux en deux et entreprit de se faire une tresse en épi de blé. Elle avait eu le temps de la défaire et de la recommencer trois fois, avant qu'elle ne remarque Sasuke l'observer avec attention.

« Quoi ? »

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui parlait. C'était étrange, mais on aurait presque dit que l'Uchiwa semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je peux essayer ? »

Tenten ouvrit ses yeux à la limite du possible, croyant avoir probablement mal entendu. « Tu veux me tresser les cheveux ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules « Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Tenten s'apprêta à refuser, juste pour la forme, mais réalisant qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire et qu'elle s'ennuyait vraiment depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être silencieux qu'elle accepta. Elle se relèva un peu et vient se mettre en face de lui.

« Ok, hum, » elle chercha ses mots, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Ce n'était pas comme si, elle avait déjà appris à quelqu'un à faire des tresses après tout. « Regard moi faire, » elle ramena tout ses cheveux sur le coté droit, sépara ses mèches en trois « alors c'est très simple, il suffit de les croiser une mèche à la suite...comme ça, tu vois ? »

Sasuke qui avait penché un peu la tête et qui semblait profondément réfléchir, fit un mouvement du menton pour lui dire qu'il avait capté le principe.

« Bon, ben... » elle balança ces cheveux par derrière son épaule, et vint s'asseoir dos à lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir, bien qu'il l'énerve au plus au point, elle devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui touchait les cheveux. Tenten adorait aller au coiffeur juste pour ça, juste pour cette sensation super agréable.

« Je crois que j'ai...finit. » dit au bout d'un moment Sasuke dont le ton de la voix prouvait qu'il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. En effet, la tresse n'était pas vraiment bien faite, il n'avait pas assez serrée, mais pour une première fois Tenten conclut que c'était plutôt pas mal.

Sasuke la jaugea un moment, le menton posait dans la paume de sa main, tout en mastiquant son chewing-gum à la menthe.

« Quoi encore ? » voulut savoir Tenten qui commençait un peu à en voir marre d'être dévisager de la sorte, comme si elle n' était qu'un extraterrestre.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. » souffla Sasuke.

Tenten plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

« Tu ne pourrais pas, juste au moins une fois, trouvait quelque chose de gentil à me dire ! » jura t-elle en regrettant soudainement de l'avoir laisser tressé ses cheveux.

« C'était pas méchant, » se défendit Sasuke en se redressant un peu « c'est juste que après tous ce que je t'ai dit, tu me laisses te coiffer comme si » il la scrutait en essayant de chercher au plus profond d'elle quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas « pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé bouler ? »

« Tu l'aurais voulu ? »

« Non, mais ça me semblait juste logique que tu refuses, c'est tout. » il ferma les yeux se pinça les tempes et rouvrit en la fixant intensément « En fait, c'est ça, tu n'es pas logique comme fille ! »

Tenten inspira profondément « Je te signale, » dit-elle en articulant bien chaque syllabe « que tu ne l'es pas non plus ! Tu m'as embrassé ! »

« Pour te faire taire, ce qui est assez logique si on le regarde de cette manière ! » reprit Sasuke « et puis au moins t'as arrêté de le faire pendant au moins cinq minutes ! »

« De parler ? »

« Mais non, de... » il semblait furieux mais étrangement Tenten sentait que la colère n'était pas contre elle « ...te mordre la lèvre inférieure, c'est infernale bordel ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne fais pas ça ! »

« Si, tu n'arrête pas de le faire, encore et encore ! »

« Et alors, en quoi c'est ton problème de toute façon ? »

« Mon problème ? » répéta Sasuke qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver « Je vais te le dire mon problème, c'est que je suis coincé avec toi, dans à peine 3 mètre carrées, et je ne vois que toi qui te mord inlassablement la lèvre inférieure, c'est un tic que je ne supporte pas c'est tout ! »

Une fois sa tirade finit, Tenten le dévisagea un moment offusquée avant de croiser vivement les bras contre sa poitrine « T'es vraiment bizarre Uchiwa. »

« Je ne suis pas bizarre ! C'est toi qui l'es ! »

Tenten serra les dents, et alors que Sasuke allait de nouveau parler, elle fondit sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un court moment. Juste le temps qu'il se taise. Puis, elle s'éloigna, les joues rouges, et un peu gênée d'avoir été aussi loin.

« Tu vois que c'est chiant quand.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke avait cueillit son visage entre ses mains capturant presque durement ses lèvres. Tenten ouvrit les yeux en grand. Ce n'était pas totalement la réaction qu'elle avait espérait. Hébétée, elle resta pétrifiée. La langue de Sasuke vint caresser ses lèvres, pour forcer un passage mais Tenten le repoussa brusquement.

« T'es vraiment un gros malade ! »

Sasuke l'observa les yeux ronds et réalisant ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, se voûta et détourna vivement le visage.

« Dé..désolé. »

Tenten le fixa d'un air étonné. Elle avait mal entendu, ou bien est-ce que Sasuke venait tout juste de s'excuser ?

« Je pensais que tu...hum... »

La situation était extrême gênante. Tenten s'humecta les lèvres sans s'arrêter de le regarder.

« Tu pensais que je voulais t'embrasser ? » murmura t-elle.

Elle rougit fortement. Non ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je...je... » elle voudrait lui dire que c'était juste pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais les mots étaient pris dans sa gorge et elle était incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle avait le cœur qui battait soudainement la chamade. Il avait crut qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et il s'était empressé de lui rendre son baiser. Finalement, il ne devait pas la trouvait aussi agaçante qu'il le prétendait. Tenten retourna s'asseoir au fond du placard, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, fixant cette fois ci, la porte du placard.

.

.

.

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable. Il lui restait 70% de batterie et il était maintenant deux heure et demie du matin. Tenten ne le regardait plus, et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il s'en voulait un peu d'en être la cause. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser quand elle avait elle-même commencé. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi renfrogné. Ils étaient à une fête, non ? Coincé dans un placard, pour sept minutes au paradis, c'est normal, qu'ils s'embrassent. Il n'avait même pas pensé à faire plus que ça, enfin, il s'en empêchait, la situation était assez embarrassante comme ça.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était attiré par elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et au final, est-ce que c'était si important que ça ?

« Tenten. » appela t-il doucement.

La jeune femme, releva un peu le menton de ses genoux et le regarda un peu fatiguée.

Il leva un peu la main et secoua la flasque à moitié vide maintenant. « T'en veux ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèves et déclina en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ca en fera plus pour moi, » fit-il en haussant les épaules et en buvant une autre gorgée de sirop. Il grimaça, la grenadine et le chewing gum à la menthe faisaient un horrible mélange. Il enleva son chewing gum, qu'il emballant dans son papier en aluminium et le balançant dans un coin du placard. Beurk. C'était la dernière fois qu'il en mastiquait un.

« T'es au courant, qu'il s'agit du placard de Lee. » lui rappela Tenten.

« Sans blague. » soupira Sasuke.

« Alors tu ne peux pas faire des déchets comme bon te sembles ! » le sermonna t-elle.

« Ah ouais, et où est-ce que je suis censé le jeter alors ? Tu vois une poubelle ? »

Tenten le détailla d'un air froid et resserra un peu plus contre sa poitrine ses genoux « T'aurais pu le mettre dans ta poche. »

Sasuke se contenta d'arquer l'un de ses sourcils. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour récupérer le chewing gum qu'il avait jeté, Tenten le fusilla du regard « T'es vraiment dégoûttant ! »

« Rho, mais si ça te pose autant un problème, t'as qu'à le mettre dans la tienne ! »

« J'en ai pas gros malin ! » gronda Tenten car elle possédait l'un de ses pantalons dont la poche était dessiné mais qui n'avait aucune ouverture pour y glisser quoique ce soit à l'intérieur.

« Alors, tais toi ! » grogna t-il avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait « hum, non, continue de parler ! »

« Quoi ? »

Rah, putain, elle le rendait complément dingue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » finit par exploser Tenten « Je ne te comprends pas ! »

« J'en sais rien. » souffla t-il en la regardant « Toi, sans doute. »

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres mais resta silencieuse. Elle avait comme une espèce de barre à l'estomac qui l'empêcher de penser raisonnablement.

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu penses, » tenta de la rassurer Sasuke en voyant qu'elle semblait pétrifiée « c'est juste qu'on est coincé là, tous les deux, et que j'ai... » il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait le dire ,« ...j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul. »

« Tu n'es pas seul, je te signale que je suis là. »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimé, hum, » purée et voilé qu'il cherchait ses mots et qu'ils ne savaient plus dans quel ordre les mettre « je veux que tu sois mentalement présente, avec moi, pas juste physiquement. »

Tenten plissa les yeux « Donc tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« Ouais, mais... »

« On fait que ça, » le coupa t-elle.

« Non, on ne se parle pas vraiment. »

Tenten se passa les mains sur les yeux et se le frotta vigoureusement. Elle était fatiguée et Sasuke lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de la contredire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Tenten n'aimait pas les situations compliqués.

« Si par là, tu entends, qu'on ne fait que s'envoyer des piques je suis d'accord, mais... » elle cessa de se frotter les yeux, et papillonna des paupières « ...j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux. »

« Hein ? » fit Sasuke incrédule.

« C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression qu'on est incompatible et quoiqu'on fasse, ça ne marchera jamais , la preuve à chaque fois qu'on se parle l'un d'entre nous finit toujours par s'énerver.»

« Et si on entamait une discussion banale. » proposa Sasuke.

« Banale ? »

« Oui, tu sais, du style, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Quel est ta couleur préféré ? »

« Hey, j'ai déjà essayé ! » s'énerva t-elle « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais et tu n'as même pas sauté sur l'occasion pour continuer la conversation ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » se rappela Sasuke, « j'étais pas d'humeur à ce moment là, mais maintenant on peut. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Tu vois ! On n'y arrive pas ! »

« Mais, c'est parce que tu ne m'as même pas laissé une seconde chance, » grommela Sasuke.

Tenten s'esclaffa « Tu veux que je te donne une seconde chance ? »

Sasuke se mordit le creux de la joue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait le dire. « Oui. »

« Ok, très bien, mais c'est uniquement parce que je m'ennuie. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Purée, qu'elle pouvait être lourde parfois.

« Donc, hum, du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Tenten ? »

« Je suis au conservatoire de théâtre. » répondit t-elle de but en blanc, sans même le regarder.

« Ah. » laissa t-il échapper sans vraiment y réfléchir « Cool. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui poser de question, Sasuke enchaîna avec une autre « Tu aimes les...oiseaux ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Tenten qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de question.

« Les oiseaux, tu les aimes ? » répéta Sasuke.

« Ouais, sans plus. »

« Tu préférés les loups ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin « Définitivement. »

Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres tout en la regardant, jouer avec le bout de sa tresse. « T'aimes le sucre ? »

Sa question fit légèrement sursauter Tenten qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le dévisagea un court moment hébété, avant d'hausser les épaules « Ouais, j'aime bien tout ce qui est sucré. »

« Pas moi . » souffla Sasuke, « Finalement t'avais raison, on est incompatible. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais Sasuke la devança « Tu aimes le sucre, les loups, parler, alors que moi j'ai en horreur tout ça. »

« Et alors ? » lâcha Tenten en fixant le bout de ses chaussures et en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine « De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait l'intention d'être ami, ou de se revoir après ça, non ? »

« Ouais c'est vrai, ça vaudrait pas le coup. » admit Sasuke

.

.

.

« En fait, je pense qu'il faudra bien qu'on finisse par se revoir. » lança Sasuke au bout d'un moment, juste histoire de briser le silence ( qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'ils pouvait entendre le cris des fêtards la musique qui ne cessait pas ).

Tenten le regarda d'un air fatigué. Il était trois heures du matin, elle était épuisée. Épuisée à ne rien faire.

« Je pensais que ça valait pas le coup... » soupira t-elle.

Sasuke la fixa un moment tout en se mordant le creux de la joue. « Si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura jamais. »

Cette fois-ci Tenten le fixa en fronçant les sourcils « T'es sérieux ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ça lui avait déjà coûté pas mal sur son ego pour l'admettre à voix haute, il n'allait pas non plus se justifier.

Tenten s'humidifia les lèves puis éclata de rire. Son attitude déconcerta un moment Sasuke.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'arrête pas de me toucher les lèvres, » se justifia t-elle, « t'as raison, j'ai un tic. »

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Évidement qu'il avait raison, il avait toujours raison.

« Ok, donne moi ton numéro de téléphone. » proposa Tenten tout en sortant prenant son portable. « La semaine prochaine, il y a un salon du tatouage à Tokyo, je ne trouvais personne pour y aller avec moi... »

« C'est un rendez-vous ? » demanda Sasuke en arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

« Mais non gros bêta, c'est juste une sortie amicale » fit Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel, « t'as dit qu'on devrait essayer d'être pote et c'est le seul point commun que je nous ai trouvé de toute la soirée. »

À la fois rassuré et légèrement déçu, Sasuke lui donna son numéro. Il n'avait rien contre les salons de tatouage. La sortie lui semblait pas mal.

« T'habites où ? » voulu t-il savoir.

« On se rejoindra directement la-bas, si tu veux bien .»

« Je pourrais te prendre en voiture. »

« J'ai une moto. » fit Tenten « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me chercher, je peux me débrouiller. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait juste essayer d'être sympas. Bon, s'il préférait se démerder sans lui, tant pis pour elle. Il esquissa un sourire. Décidément ça commençait bien...Il la détailla longuement du regard, peut être un peu trop longtemps car elle finit par lui lançait un « quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Sasuke resta silencieux.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils se voyaient et se parlaient pour la première fois. Elle le mettait hors de lui, l'étonnait, lui faisait changer d'état d'esprit en moins de deux secondes. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec personne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Sasuke n'avait pas particulièrement envie de construire quoique se soit avec elle, c'était juste que...

« Tu peux ramener Naruto, si tu veux. »

« C'est pas trop son truc. » mentit Sasuke.

Tout intéressait Naruto, il avait même une clé de sol tatoué sur la poitrine. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'Uzumaki monoplise l'attention de Tenten. S'il devait commencer à entretenir un lien d'amitiè avec elle, ils devraient être seuls, juste tous les deux.

Tenten ouvrit en grand la bouche et bailla de tout son saoule. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir. La lumière au plafond grésilla, les mettant le temps d'une seconde dans le noir le plus complet. Tenten sursauta et se rapprocha soudainement de Sasuke lorsque la lumière revint. L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire moqueur. Tenten avait peur du noir, c'était délectable.

« Tu sais que y'aura aucun monstre qui va débarquer... »

« Evidement, » fit-elle en frolant de son épaule celle de Sasuke « puisque t'es déjà là. »

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard noir et grogna quelque chose que Tenten ne comprit pas. L'ampoule grésilla de nouveau, et cette fois-ci Tenten se colla carrèrement contre Sasuke. Elle n'aimait pas la nuit, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

L'ampoule ne se rallumait pas.

Merde.

Prise d'une illumination soudainement, Tenten entreprit de s'éclairer avec son portable. Voilà, déjà c'était un peu mieux.

« Raconte moi une histoire. »

Sasuke tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Tenten avait les yeux rivés sur la lumière que projetait l'écran de son téléphone.

« Tu déconnes ? »

Elle leva les yeux, avec la pénombre, ses iris noisettes n'étaient que plus sombre. « Pas du tout. »

« Je ne connais pas d'histoire. »grommela Sasuke tout en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main droite.

« C'est faux, tout le monde connait des histoires. »

« Pas moi. »

Il entendit Tenten soupirer bruyamment. Elle avait raison. Il en connaissait plein d'histoire, il n'avait juste pas envie de les raconter. Il n'était pas très douée pour raconter des histoires ou des contes. Il réfléchissait trop et ne savait pas quelle intonation utilisait, quelle mot privilégié. Il sursauta lorsque Tenten posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai sommeil. »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, cette fois-ci il ne s'efforça pas de la maintenir éveillé. Pour dire la vérité, il était lui aussi épuisé. Alors ils fermèrent les yeux.

.

.

.

« Sasuuuuu » l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une pichenette sur le front « keeeeee. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, agenouillé, Naruto souriait de toute ses dents. « Putain ça fait mal ! » hurla Sasuke en se frottant le front.

« On se casse princesse ! » se contenta de proposer Naruto en se relevant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallut une minute pour se rappeler qu'il était allongé par terre, la porte du placard étaient ouverte et il y avait beaucoup moins de manteau pendillé au plafond. Il était six heures du matin. Si Sasuke avait la bouche pâteuse et d'énorme cernes sous les yeux, Naruto semblait aussi frais que la veille.

« Bon tu te bouges ! » fit Naruto impatient de retrouver son lit.

Sasuke se releva maladroitement. Il avait les membres tout engourdis, surtout l'épaule, là où Tenten avait posé sa tête.

Tenten !

Elle n'était plus là.

« Si tu cherches la petite brunette elle s'est cassée y'a au moins une heure de ça » fit Naruto comme s'il avait deviné le fond de pensé de Sasuke. L'uzumaki avait le don de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, c'était très déstabilisant. Sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment pourquoi, Sasuke était un peu irrité qu'elle soit parti sans l'avoir prévenue. Elle aurait au moins pu lui dire au revoir, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé la quasi totalité de la nuit ensemble. Il enfila son manteau et accueillit avec une grimace le vent polaire de l'hiver. Avant d'entrer dans la voiture de Naruto, Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message.

 _Samedi prochain, au salon du tatouage,_

 _sois à l'heure,_

 _Tenten._

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa, et en plus elle le commandait. L'uchiwa ouvrit la portière de la voiture, s'assit sur le siége et voyant que Naruto dont les mains étaient posés sur le volant le regardait d'un drôle d'air, lui demanda : « Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » voulu savoir Naruto.

Sasuke papillonna des paupières. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Naruto se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule de celui-ci pour toute réponse. Sasuke relut, le message de Tenten.

Il allait la retrouver, et cette fois-ci, placard ou pas, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne la lâcherait plus. Parole d'Uchiwa.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**


End file.
